Indestructible
by triplexXx5
Summary: Andrea comes back from the suburbs with Shane feeling like she could rule the world. This is a rewrite of 2x06


Dratz to that scene on Sunday, it messed up everything. But whatever, this is the world of fanfiction anything can happen.

I took the time to rewrite the scene the way I thought it should have gone.

X

X

X

**Indestructible**

Andrea was totally wired on the ride back from the suburbs with Shane. She felt in control, one with her surroundings and alive. Above all else she felt indestructible. Every one of her senses was tingling. She felt high, like nothing could go wrong with her life. Staring out the window she realize she wanted to touch someone, and she wanted to have someone touch her. She wanted to share this love for living, this feeling of being undefeatable.

Her mind was spinning, thinking of everything at once. She was unbreakable; living on a thrill and she needed to do something about it. Once upon a time She would get this way sometimes after a really big cause back when she was a lawyer. But the power and authority of winning a case was only a fraction of how she felt now. She needed to keep this feeling and she knew only one way of doing that. Turning to Shane her first thought was to lean over and grab him. Lifting her hand she started to reach for his pants to make it clear what her point was. As her hand hovered in the air, the memory of Shane's earlier comment on Amy entered her head. Retreating her hand Andrea remembered the anger she felt in that moment, and the unfeeling look in Shane's eyes. He was dead inside. Shane stopped feeling a long time ago. Understanding emotions was not something he could do any longer. All he knew now was anger, jealousy and survival. Her hand returned to her lap, but her want for contact did not stop. If anything the undead look in Shane's eyes made Andrea desire to feel alive stronger.

She needed physical contact her sense craved it. She wanted to keep her buzz, her feeling of indestructibility. But she knew she didn't want it from Shane, he would suck her emotional high dry in one dead look. Her mind spun through the people who could help her back at camp. Finally her brain settled on one individual. The first man to make her laugh after Amy's death, the man who himself was the very definition of unbreakable.

Her leg started tapping on the floor of the car waiting for her opportunity. She was tingling everywhere, and planned on staying that way. The second the car pulled up to camp at the farm, she sprang out like a dog let out of its cage. Scanning the camp area she spotted, him, her prey. Andrea took off across the yard like a dog after a cat.

He was walking to the tool shed, holding a bucket most likely heading to get water. He was just what she needed right now, brave, in touch with his environment, and above all else, indestructible. Andrea wanted to take his ability to be resilient and use it to fuel her own feelings.

Andrea shouted at his retreating back. "Hey wait up! Let me help."

He slowly turned around, squinting at her from across the grass.

"As long as ya don't shoot me again," drawled Daryl. Continuing to limp in the direction of the water spigot. The water pump was on the side of Hershel's tool shed, out of sight of the house and the rest of camp. Andrea sprinted around the corner of the tool shed, where the southerner had disappeared.

She gestured to the rag in his hand. "What are you up to?" questioned Andrea, watching him fill up the bucket.

Daryl shrugged, "I've been sittin' in a tent all day, it was hot, and muggy. I ain't feeling clean."

Andrea couldn't help herself and laughed out loud straight in Daryl's face. The idea that the man who came back to camp covered in walker guts haft the time was worried about being clean was absurd. Her wild energy continued, making her feel restless, and causing her to prance around the faucet. Daryl slowly looked up from soaking the rag in the bucket. His eyes locked with Andrea, as he put the rag to the side of his head. "Ya got to keep bullet holes clean."

Andrea's gut dropped a little, but in her state of hyperawareness the man in front of her only seamed more appealing, and attractive. Everyone of Andrea's senses where screaming at her to touch him, to grab him, to some how get closer to the man that was just as indestructible as she was feeling at that moment.

"You mind letting me wash the other one?" Daryl gestured to his side, with the wet rag, and turned to dip the scrap of cloth back into the water bucket. Andrea knew he was asking her to leave but she would not have it.

"I could help you clean the one on your back," said Andrea. "You should not be twisting too much. You might reopen your stitches." Andrea's head was full of excitement. She was hot with need and by washing him she would get to touch his back, and she knew she could use that to her advantage. In her mind it would only take a few minutes from that step to get him to touch her back.

Daryl awkwardly shrugged his shoulder. "If ya want," he said, throwing the rag back into the bucket and taking a step back. His hands went to the buttons of his shirt, and slowly began unhooking them. Andreas eye were glued to him, watching the little bit of skin exposed with each open button was driving her mad. As Daryl's faded plaid shirt fell away Andrea could see the rest of his body. His chest was sprinkled with scars, some old and faded, some still pink from their freshness. One on his left shoulder drew her eye. It was a gunshot scar, old and healed over, but she could still tell from the look of it, the scar was from a gun. She had been a defense lawyer in a big city before the world had gone to hell, and she had seen plenty of scars like that in her case files, or on her clients.

The man was more indestructible than she thought, shot at least twice, beaten bruised, but still on his feet. He had been thrown from his horse, tossed down a hill, impaled, attacked by walkers, but still was able to dragged himself back, only to get shot by her and yet some how he had been up before anybody else the next morning. If that was not durability Andrea's don't know what was. The second the bandages on his mid section came into view Andrea pounced.

She knew her actions must have surprised him because he easily allowed her to pin him to the wall of the tool shed. Her hands found his hair and tugged him down so that she could capture his mouth. The kiss was messy at first, with Andrea pouring all of her manic energy into it, and her overly surprised partner not really understanding what was happening to him. Daryl didn't respond until Andrea gently nibbled on his bottom lip, and like a switch was flipped in his brain he too dove into the kiss.

The kiss turned into everything Andrea had been looking for raw, emotional, and needy. It made her feel alive and strong. A throaty moan was Andrea's reward when she moved away from Daryl's mouth to nibble on his exposed neck. His hands wondered up to circle her waist, and pull her closer to his body. His mouth returned to her lips sucking and running his tongue across hers.

This was what Andrea wanted she need the physical contact, the closeness of the man pinned against the tool shed, helped her feel in control again. Her high was coming back and her senses where in overdrive. She grappled with Daryl's neck clinging to him like a lifeline. Daryl's hands wondered down lower to cup her ass, and Andrea hands started to explore his chest. Overwhelmed by the need of to be closer, Andrea lifted her leg to hook around Daryl's hip.

The strangled cry that escaped Daryl's lip stopped Andrea cold. Andrea stared at the wound her raised leg had been digging into on the hunter's side. Daryl's hiss of pain caused Andrea's high to crash. Her buzzed feeling had been feeding off the idea that the man she was holding onto was unbreakable. The thought that Daryl was as indestructible in real life as she was feeling had turned her on.

Daryl's sudden gasp of pain had been like throwing a bucket of cold water on her. Andrea stepped back and looked at her situation. She had actually jumped one of her camp mates, shoved him up against a wall, and basically assaulted him, and not gently, Daryl's swollen lips, and hickey covered chest was proof of that. Andrea's mood had sunk like a stone. She had been using the false idea of an undefeatable Daryl, to keep her high feeling. But it had been a bogus idea, Andrea was seeing that now, no one was indestructible. She had just needed someone, something solid, something stable to hold onto, and a resilient Daryl had seemed like the perfect solution. A man that was strong, solid and tough.

Andrea reeled backwards, stumbling over the water bucket, in her retreat. She felt like an idiot, her good mood vanishing and leaving her utterly embarrassed.

She locked eyes with Daryl. "I'm sorry, I, I'm…" Andrea stopped unable to explain herself. She spun around and started to walk away

A hand shot out to stop her.

Daryl had grabbed her wrist and was slowly dragging her back to him. His blue eyes burning into hers, and Andrea squirmed a little under the intensity of them.

"Ah ah ah," he drawled shaking his head. "Ya don't get to walk away after that."

"I…" Andrea tried to justify her actions again. The only explanation she could form in her head was, _I was high on power and life and wanted to get some. _She was a lawyer for goodness sake, and here she was lost for words.

Daryl shook his head again, "somethin' had to be goin' through that mind of yours."

Andrea tried again, staring at the ground. "I shot my first walker," she started, blushing at how lame her reasoning was beginning to sound. "I've killed ones before, but that was only in self-defense, and I was so scared both times it hardly counts." She turned her head to look him in the eyes. "This time was different."

He had pulled her so that she stood close to him, not as close as they had been moments before, but closer than normal. He was leaning back on the tool shed watching her with a mixture of cool indifference and smugness. It was the smugness that set Andrea off, that combined with the lack of interest in his eyes, that look changed her embarrassment to anger. All of a sudden all she wanted to do was yell at him for not understanding how she had felt and for destroying her high, she wanted to storm away from him, and be mad. Not stay around and try to explain herself.

She tried to jerked her hand away from him, but he kept a firm grip on her wrist. "This time I walked away feeling strong, and in control," her voice was starting to rise. "It was incredible. That feeling of having no weakness, no restraints, it was wonderful. I felt alive. I wanted to find someone else that would give me that feeling of being unbreakable, and there you were," she gestured to Daryl, "the unbreakable man."

Daryl hadn't moved through Andrea's whole speech. He just stood and watched her; his eyebrows raised in a questioning look.

"You're indestructible, and I wanted to feel that way again," mumbled Andrea, trying to turn once more to walk away.

She did not get far.

Daryl's lips were on hers faster than she could move. The first kiss, which had been full of passion, want and need, had left them both breathless. The second was different. It was gentler, no demands, or needs, no pent up energy. The second kiss conveyed a level of understanding Andrea had not thought she had gotten across. It spoke of strength, a silent promise to keep her feeling strong. The kiss said nothing of agreeing with her, nothing of giving her back that crazy buzzed feeling, nothing of never letting her down. But it did say he was not going anywhere.

Daryl pulled away, but stayed close leaning his forehead against hers, grimacing as he bumped his wound. Andrea gazed up locking eye once more with the southern hunter.

"Ain't anythin' indestructible, the best you can ask for is somethin' solid."

Andrea stared at him, she didn't know why but those words made perfect sense to her, and were everything she wanted to hear.

X

X

X

Hope you liked it.

First I really don't know what a gun shot scar looks like but maybe they all look the same….


End file.
